Inductive wireless power transfer (WPT) utilizes magnetic coupling between two magnetic field coupling units (a primary coil and a secondary coil). WPT systems may be used to charge electric vehicles (EV), as well as mobile devices, medical devices, etc. In some examples, the secondary, or receiving coil, may employ a solenoidal winding topology. In other examples, the secondary coil may employ a circular winding topology.